Zoll Jackelin
Zoll Jackelin, codenamed "Project Z," is one of the Infinity Corporation's projects. A would-be mercenary from Easteuro, she commissioned Infinity Corp. to build a war machine for her. Physical Appearance Zoll is a small lady of about twenty or so years, with a tanned complexion, soft hazel eyes, and dark black hair. She is clothed in a black robe-like attire—one remnant of Easteuropean culture. The woman, however, is covered from head to toe in a heavy metal suit that glows red when active. With its cumbersome power generator on her back, she would struggle under the weight of the entire assembly if it didn't make itself lighter on her. Even her face is covered by a visor, stained with a dark red color. Weapons/Abilities Zoll's greatest weapon is the one in which she resides, the mechanical nightmare known only as the Juggernaut. Fueled by her own burning hate, the machine has no weapons, but its strength is fearsome, and it only grows in size and strength as it receives fuel. Doing so, however, will leave Zoll herself more openly exposed over time, meaning that—in a fit of paradox—by becoming more powerful, she also exposes her glaring weak point. Personality At first glance, Zoll seems like a cold, antisocial sort. She tries to ignore the people around her, focusing instead on the problems troubling her. When provoked, however, Zoll has a tendency to explode violently. From a young age, she has had hate building inside her—the oppression of her nation, the opposition of her foes, the ignorance of the outside world—and now that she has the strength to do something about it, she's more prone to boiling over than ever. Backstory Zoll Jackelin was born in the "Grand Nation" of Easteuro, where prejudice was all that was known. With the land fractured, "nations" and "cults" of little more than glorified gangs fought for control of resources (Most particularly, electricity). She desparately wanted to help her nation in their war efforts, but due to the social status of women, she barely had any rights, let alone the ability to enlist. With this indomitable wall blocking her every move, a great storm began to brew within her, and she retreated to herself to research. Eventually, she heard word of a certain company in Europe that could help her release her rage in the most literal sense possible. After deftly escaping, she traveled all the way to the Infinity Corporation's doorstep, and offered a commission of a machine that would be powered with her own hatred. Initially, the offer was rejected, solely on the grounds that Infinity Corp. was not the sort of company to build war machines, but in hindsight, the head of the corporation agreed—he knew that getting invoking the anger of an Easteuropean could only mean violence, and it was better to "cross" her foes by giving her a machine that they would use to wipe them out anyway. A considerable amount of money exchanged hands, and the war machine was constrcted. Presently, Zoll is trying desparately to return home—a less-than-easy task, since Infinity Corp.'s scientist's test and retest almost constantly. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin Zoll was floating around in my head, under the name "Hatred Juggernaut," before I even conceived the Infinity Corporation. The concept of a character literally fueled by hatred intrigued me; in a way, I suppose it could be taken as my take on The Incredible Hulk. Category:Female Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army